A Tale of Hope
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: The adventures of Hope Kintobor. After all working at G.U.N, working with Shadow, Rouge and Omega, and being the niece of Dr. Eggman can be VERY boring. Right? Not exactly...
1. Chapter 1

You know being a mechanic, a G.U.N worker, and a friend to three very different people doesn't make my life very safe, but it is interesting and occasionally fun. Being the niece of Dr. Robotnik doesn't help very much either. Or knowing that you've abandoned people that only helped you when you needed it the most. But that's my life, there are mistakes that I wish I could change, but that goes for everyone. Right? But life goes on and time doesn't stop for anyone, well unless you're my friend Shadow and can stop time itself, but I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Hope Kintobor. I am fourteen years old and I'm a G.U.N mechanic…

I laid in my cot within the small room G.U.N had given me. It was more like a closet, but I didn't have any where else to stay and I wasn't going to go back to Knothole. Sitting up I quickly strapped on my crimson shoes, I had slept in my clothes so I could easily get up and get out. Grabbing the handle of a wooden brush I quickly ran it through my hair then hurried out of the room before I was late. Which of course was nearly impossible since I lived in the building, but still I liked to be prompt. I ran down the hall with my fingers itching to be covered in motor oil and be working on a motor or a machine. As I turned the corner I ran into something black and furry, I landed on my bottom then looked up to see who I collided with. He stood there arms crossed and an annoyed look in his ruby eyes, I smiled sheepishly at the black hedgehog.

"Sorry, Shadow. I shouldn't have been running." I apologized with a shrug as he rolled his eyes then I saw a slight smirk appear.

"Humph, just be more careful, Hope." He said as he helped me to my feet. I smiled then began to walk away again towards the workshop.

"I'll see you around, Shadow!" I called waving at him as he looked back and made a short wave then went on his way. You have no clue how long it took for me to get him to wave back, yeah he was very silent and serious. But Rouge and I have been working on breaking it down. Not very much progress though, but only time will tell. To my delight I found E-123 Omega in my work shop, he needed some repairs and to my honor only let me work on him.

"Hi, Omega! What's wrong this time, big guy?" I asked climbing onto a ladder to reach the middle of his back to see if the circuits needed re-wiring or if I needed to replace something.

"The accuracy of my missile launcher was thrown off during my latest mission. Can you fix it?" He asked in his metallic voice, I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Well I'll see what I can do." I said then began my workday. I was still working on it by lunch time and I didn't want to stop.

"Alright, the blue wire is suppose to transfuse with the white then its supposed to connect with the transformer battery so that means this needs to go to-"

"Hope? Honey, have you been here all morning?" I heard a familiar voice call out, I peeked to the side of Omega to see the shadow of a bat. Rouge. I kept quiet hoping she wouldn't find me.

"I believe the girl is-" Omega began to say when I shhhed him.

"I don't want her to find me! I want to finish this first." I whispered to him as I heard the click of her boots.

"Alright then miss lunch, see if I care." She said then more clicking giving the me the okay to come out. I stood up and turned around to grab a ratchet to find Rouge standing behind me with one hand on her hip.

"Kiddo, you're gonna work yourself to death if you keep this up. Come on and have lunch with me…I bet you didn't even have breakfast, did you?" She said as I sighed shaking my head.

"But Rouge! I really want Omega to be ready for his next mission, and I'm not even hungry!" I said and right on que my stomach began to rumble. Rouge tilted her head to the side as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Not hungry, huh? When did you eat dinner?" She said as I stepped back knowing she was going to be mad at me.

"Well umm…you know when I ate lunch with you and Shadow yesterday?" I said sheepishly as she tapped her foot in agitation.

"So you haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday?" She asked again as I nodded.

"Well, sorta. I did eat a cereal bar before I went to bed." I said hoping it would calm her down. It didn't.

"Oh really? And what time was that?"

"Uh, hehe. Two, I think. In the morning?" I said as she instantly grabbed my wrist and began to drag me down the ladder and towards the lunch room.

"But Rouge!" I whined as she continued to drag me through out the building and towards the cafeteria. Lets just say that once I stepped into the room my nose and stomach made a connection. Instantly I felt my mouth water as the smells surrounded me.

"Well maybe I could eat a little…" I said as Rouge smirked and walked with me to the line…

Shadow sat across from me as I dug into my food, Rouge sighed shaking her head.

"Manners are a very welcome thing here, kiddo." She said as I flushed again.

"Sorry." I said then went back to eating, Shadow simply stared at me as I ate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked after taking a drink from my apple juice as he rolled his eyes.

"I have no need for food." He said with solemnity as I looked to Rouge.

"He's also the Ultimate Lifeform, Hope. You need to eat." She said as she pulled a nail file from nowhere and began to do her nails.

"Aw, but Rouge! I wasn't even really hungry-" I began to say as she sent a glance to my nearly empty plate, I sighed then crossed my arms.

"Well I wasn't until you brought it up! And besides-"

"Hope, you're a human girl. You need the nourishment to develop into a normal human, I don't." Shadow said as he cut me off, I sighed then stared at my plate. Lifting up a fork I began to move my food around, just playing around when Shadow sent me a curt look. Yeah, it was different in my world. Working with the Ultimate Lifeform, the world's greatest treasure hunter and the largest walking arsenal but that's my life and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**There! I've been wanting to post this for ages! So now there's one story under Hope Kintobor! Because there was nothing before, so hopefully this will get a fair amount of feed back! I might work on this more since it's the only 'Hope' story so you might be seeing more updates on this! Please review and ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there as Shadow and Rouge began to go over the last few missions they had together. I wished I could go, I was sure I could do something to help them. But what?

"I know, the last agent I worked with was a complete slowpoke! And trust me her fashion sense was completely lacking-" Rouge said but was cut off by Commander Tower's voice coming over the speaker system.

"Due to the many requests of 'several' agents, all workers are released from their duties in favor of the Christmas holidays." Every one in the room began to cheer while our table was the only one that was silent, Rouge cracked a small smile while Shadow and I sat there. The holidays weren't exactly my favorite time of the season, its not that I didn't like Christmas…its just that I'm always alone. Rouge is off to some holiday party, and Shadow is…well I don't know where he is but its not with me. So I had no one. No friends, no …no family.

"You two can be so glum! Cheer up, I'm sure we'll have a great Christmas. In fact I was already invited to a party down in Soleanna. Hope, what are you going to do?" She asked me as I stared at the empty plate.

"Oh…um…the same as last year, I guess." I said knowing she wouldn't question me about details, and just as I thought she didn't. I stayed only a few minutes more then excused myself from the table to go back to working on Omega. Only I found him covered in Christmas lights, I had shut him down so he could rest, giving the pranksters a perfect chance to decorate him. I quickly pulled them off of him before rebooting him back to life, then I set off to work.

"There! I'm finished! All you had was a few wires damaged, Omega. Luckily it wasn't any closer to the combustion fuse or it would have been a lot worse!" I said wiping my forehead, as Omega took a few steps forward then turned to me.

"My thanks, Hope." He said then stomped out of the room leaving the sound of metal ringing in my ears, I sighed sitting on my ladder. What was I going to do next? Commander Tower gave everyone the week off for Christmas and he didn't give me anything to work on.

"I guess I could work on that wrist watch communicator…no. I already finished that." I said sighing as a blond lock fell in front of my eyes, I brushed it aside as I tried to find something to do. A moment later I saw Shadow walk by the workshop, instantly I jumped down and ran out to find him turning down the hall. A few moments and pants later I caught up to him, luckily he wasn't using his speed.

"Hey, Shadow! What are you doing?" I asked as he stared at me blankly then crossed his arms.

"Nothing. What is it, Hope?" He said bluntly as I felt my face burn at the harsh tone, I stared at my feet for a minute trying to give him an answer when it finally came to me.

"I..I was wondering if you wanted to go Christmas shopping? With me?" I asked as my hopes wavered, he gave me a shocked stare then glanced behind him.

"I suppose I could go with you. But make it quick." He said then glanced back again as I felt my heart soar.

"Sure! Lets go!" I said taking his hand and pulling him towards the exit, if I had looked back at him then I would have seen the smile that came on his face. Night had already fallen in Station Square, meaning all the shops and restaurants were lighted with Christmas decorations. I shivered as the cold wind hit me with a light fall of snow flurries.

"You didn't bring a coat?" Shadow asked arching an eyebrow as I smiled sheepishly.

"Um…it was a spur of the moment idea. Its not that cold anyway." I said knowing fully well that if I went back to grab a coat Shadow might change his mind. He shrugged then stepped forward towards the center of Station Square, I caught up to him and began heading towards the main mall. Everything was so beautiful. Lights decorating every window, poinsettias decorated the flower pots and the sound of Christmas tunes echoed through out the mall. Instantly I felt my heart begin to race, I wasn't sure why though. My guess was all the excitement and happiness just lifted my spirits. Although when I looked at Shadow, he looked completely bored.

"Lets go over there! I heard that they were having a big sale this week!" I said pointing to a store as I began to walk towards it, Shadow simply followed me almost like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Wow, isn't it just amazing?" I asked Shadow as I stared at a crystal figurine of the world. He shrugged while glancing around himself almost overwhelmed by all the cheeriness. I hurried down several aisles trying to decide what to get Rouge and the others. Well I didn't think every long on Rouge, a piece of jewelry would be perfect for her. It was Shadow, Omega and Commander Tower I had trouble with. I walked down an aisle filled with glass and porcelain figurines and ornaments. Walking a little ways I looked over everything trying to find something interesting. When out of the corner of my eye I saw something glimmer from the florescent lights. I reached towards a crystal star lightly holding it in the palm of my hand.

"Shadow, do you think Commander Tower would like this?" I asked turning around only to find Shadow gone, with a sigh I looked back down at the crystalline figure. With a final nod of my head, I continued down the aisle now looking for Omega. I knew nothing fragile would be good for the heavy duty robot so I headed towards the hardware section. Then realized that nothing would last long if I bought it…but if I made something for him then it might last a little longer. I stood in the middle of the screws and nails aisle trying to think of something to create when a girl about my age walked past me with an ipod in hand. Then I figured out what to do. I could make a built in music player for Omega! He actually liked some of the music I played while I did work on him or was tinkering with my own creations. All that was left was Shadow. He was the hardest to shop for. I looked down several aisles trying to think of something to get the dark hedgehog but nothing came to mind.

"Now what am I going to do?" I sighed then spotted a red scarf that was the identical color of Shadow's stripes. I couldn't help the smile that appeared as I ran my hands over the soft woolen scarf, it was perfect for him. It was getting colder and although he didn't need clothes to stay warm, a scarf would probably keep him warmer. Instantly I looked for an orange one to match so I could have, but found a green one. I stared at it for a minute as a familiar family member came to mind. He had broken my trust, but he had also broken my heart and dreams for a family.

"Hope? Are you alright?" I looked up to see Shadow standing a little ways off, it was then I noticed the tears slipping down my face. I wiped my eyes and my sniffling nose as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…remembering. I'm almost done. Just give me a minute." I said as Shadow nodded then stepped out of the aisle once again. Standing there I re-thought of everything that had happened to me…to my life, to my family. I had lost my father, grandmother and my planet. All I had left was uncle Julian or rather Eggman and Snively. Could I ever forgive Snively for betraying me like that? He did save my life…but shamed me into hiding from Sonic and the others. But…I knew that he was just as lonely as I was this time of year…maybe even worse. At least I had Rouge, Omega and Shadow, Snively only had Eggman and everyone knew Eggman could careless about the holidays.

"Should I take it or not?" I asked myself out-loud then decided to take it, I could find a way to send it to him or I could keep it to myself. There was still time. Christmas was just two days away, anyway. I quickly stepped out of the aisle and headed to the cashier's counter to find Shadow already standing in line with a few mobiums in hand as he gave them to the cashier. There was blond little girl standing in front of him clutching a small light haired doll. I stood there in shock as I saw the girl throw her arms around Shadow's legs hugging him, but what surprised me the most was that he was smiling too. He patted her head as she began to speak in a soft voice

"T-thank you, mister! I know my baby sister is gonna love it! I want her to take something with her if-if she h-has to see God tonight! Thank you!" She said as she then looked down at the doll in her hand then ran out of the store beaming from ear to ear. Shadow stood there for a moment, I waited to see what he was going to do next. Then he looked to me, I felt my face flush for watching such a tender moment. Shadow stared at me then moved two fingers towards himself signaling me to come over to him. My stomach churned as I could hear him scolding me for eavesdropping or being nosy. Even though I knew Shadow would never hurt me, I still felt a little nervous around the ebony-crimson hedgehog. I placed my items on the counter then began to pay for my items, half of me waited to hear Shadow say he'll pay for it like the little girl…but he never did. It wasn't that I wanted him to…but I wondered why he didn't.

"I'm ready. We can go now." I said with a single bag looped through my arm, he nodded then began to stride out of the store. I shivered as we stood outside of the mall, instead of the snow flurries from before was now a light snow. I smiled and lightly spun around enjoying the feeling of the snow lightly kissing my skin. Laughing I looked at Shadow to see a light smirk on his face even though his eyes were closed as the snow fell on him. Even though he was cold and sometimes even rude, over all he was really nice. What if I hadn't given him the second chance? What if I had avoided him after the incident with Locke? Would we even be here in this moment, right now? I stopped spinning as I came to a realization. Sure, Snively had been rude and had betrayed me. But didn't he deserve a second chance like Shadow? If Shadow could change, then what makes Snively any different? What if…what if we could be together like a family again? But I still didn't see why he had to go change things, weren't things perfect the way they were before?

"Hope, are you well. You seem…distant this evening." Shadow said snapping me out of my thoughts, I shivered as the cold finally seeped through my clothes and down to my bones.

"Oh, um…I'm okay, I guess. Just thinking. C-Could we go now? Its starting to get really cold." I asked as he nodded, I took a step towards the road to begin walking back to G.U.N when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and roughly yank me back. Half a second later a car zoomed right where I nearly stepped, looking back I saw a the cold look of the hero that saved me.

"Watch where you step, Hope." He said as I nodded then glanced back at the road then realized how warm Shadow's hand was. Another thing about him, he not only made me a little nervous but he also made me want to hug him. He was so soft and warm and-

"Perhaps its best if I just use 'Chaos Control' to get us back to headquarters." Shadow said as I nodded then moved closer to him. Timidly, I put my hand in his, he looked down at me almost in confusion and almost with…kindness or love. "Hang on tight." He murmered then closed his eyes before shouting 'Chaos Control'. With a quick, sharp flash of light we were back at the G.U.N entrance where we had first met. He let go of me while I moved away from him.

"Thank you for coming with me, Shadow. It really meant a lot to me. I guess I'll see you around?" I said as he nodded then walked past me and down the opposite hall of my room. With a sigh I headed back to my room lightly shivering from my snow damp clothes. I was ready for a hot bath and a warm bed, the sad thing was that, it was all I could come home to. Nothing but myself. But maybe Christmas Eve would be more festive…right?

* * *

**There! I've had half of this written for days, I've just been putting this off for some reason. Sigh…I think I made Shadow a little too OCish…oh well it worked with the story. Yeah sorry about the sadness about Hope, I guess I pulled that out since I'm missing a certain family member and it doesn't seem like Christmas time without him around. But don't worry Hope's not going to spend it alone and neither am I. So thanks for all the awesome reviews and I hoped you liked this melancholy chapter! Thanks and happy holidays! ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

I had a feeling of déjà vu-vu again. I was sitting in the Rec room playing a video game…alone and on Christmas Eve. G.U.N. was completely empty except for the occasional wanderer. I placed the game controller on the floor and curled up in the corner of the green suede couch.

"_Its beginning to look a lot like Christmas…now I'm all alone_." I softly sang to myself as I wrapped my arms around my knees. Now what was I going to do? I could reboot Omega…but this is his only day off to completely rest and I didn't want to bother him. Rouge had already left to her Christmas party with Shadow. Sighing I scooted off the couch and began towards my room, ready to just go to bed. As I walked down the holly and tinsel decked hallways I passed a few bulletin boards. They were covered with letters and cards some agents and soldiers posted from their families while they were away.

_"Dear John, I'm so proud of you. I miss you so much during this season and the kids miss you too…"_

_"Hey there sweetheart. I hope things are going well over there, your mom and I miss you lots and we thought you'd like this card…"_

_"Hi Daddy! Guess what? We decorated the tree today, its so pretty and momma made cookies and…"_

_"What's up little bro? I miss you and your terrible jokes this year. I wish you could come home, but I'm so proud to say my brother is in the army and fighting for us. You've made me and the family so proud…"_

I sighed as I read the last card. I would never get to say something like that. I couldn't even write to my step-brother none the less meet him…but I could drop off a gift. With a kick of my heels I ran down the halls and flew into my room. Stretching till my shoulders ached I grabbed a simple brown box with a yellow ribbon tied around it. I placed it on my bed then hurried over to my desk as I began to search for a pen and paper.

"I've got to get outta here before this storm hits." I said out loud then left the paper on the desk, snatched up the package and ran out of the room. Then ducked back in to grab the keys to my aircraft. I just hoped that I could out run the blizzard…

…...

"Ugh! I can't believe he canceled on Christmas Eve! The nerve of some people!" Rouge growled as she walked into the G.U.N. base wearing a red dress and a black floor length coat. Shadow the hedgehog watched her with agitation, Rouge not wanting to go without a date forced Shadow to come with her.

"Huh, I thought I told you not go at all, and yet you persisted." He muttered as Rouge rolled her eyes and took off her coat.

"Well it wasn't like you had any plans-"

"I did."

"Which was what?" She asked crossing her arms as his crimson eyes narrowed then he began towards the Recreation room.

"And where do you think you're going? Don't you think we ought to check in on Hope?" Rouge said walking up to him and placing her hand on his arm. He stopped then sighed in agreement. It did seem like she wasn't well. Only when they got to her room, it was empty.

"I wonder where she could have run off to?" Rouge said as she glanced around the small bedroom while Shadow stood by the desk. The wrinkled piece of ivory paper caught his eye, he lifted it up and looked at the words then crumpled it into a ball.

"She's going to get herself killed." He snarled as Rouge looked to him in confusion. He stormed out of the room but as he passed Rouge he tossed her the ball of paper. Blinking she unfurled it and began to read…

_I went out on my plane to give a final gift, be back soon. _

She instantly took off down the hall after Shadow already knowing where he was headed to. Shadow threw open the door to the control center and began to pull up the latest take offs and pull up the tracking device on each and every plane.

"Did you find her?" Rouge asked as she flew into the room while Shadow's fingers blurred on the keyboard.

"Here let me-"

"I won't let her get killed, Rouge. I won't." Shadow snapped sending her a sharp glare then looked back to the screen. Rouge stared at the dark hedgehog in confusion then with a soft look. Her hand brushed against his shoulder, she could feel his whole body tense.

"Shadow. She's going to be fine. I know it. She's pretty strong for a kid." She said softly as Shadow continued to stare at the screen as a single red dot appeared. His fist slammed against the computer keyboard.

"But she's not strong enough to face the Doctor's fleet." He shouted then without a word he left in a flash of light

…...

Hope's Pov

I shivered as the cold began to penetrate through the plane, I was just a few miles away from Eggman's main ship, already I was in enemy territory. There wasn't anyone that could or would come to try to rescue me if I was caught…or if I died. But…If Shadow could forgive G.U.N. even after they killed his friend and still work for them…then would it hurt to give Snively this one little gift? To forgive, even if its just for the holidays? Then I could see the main hull of the ship, grimacing I popped open the hatch to throw out the package. Bitter cold wind hit my face and forced my eyes to water but I watched as the brown parcel landed onto the ship. With a few snaps and clicks the hatch was closed again cutting off the winter wind.

"Merry Christmas, Snively." I said quietly as I maneuvered the aircraft away from the front of the fleet and towards the side in case of an attack…but there wasn't any sign of it. Nothing. No missiles. No bullets. No rays. Nothing. It was as if I was invisible.

"I guess I got lucky." I said with tears in my eyes. I didn't know why I wanted to cry. Maybe the thought of being alone finally caught up to me. Or maybe it was that I was fighting against my only family.

"Well your luck just ran out, Hope." A dark voice said in the passenger seat behind me. I looked back to see Shadow himself sitting behind me with his arms crossed and apparently that wasn't the only thing cross.

"S-Shadow!" I gasped as his crimson eyes glared at me, I quickly turned back around to keep an eye on the sky but I could almost feel his anger.

"What did you think you were doing, Hope?" He asked his voice calm and smooth. Instantly I knew I was in trouble, because when Shadow got quiet then that meant I was in a lot trouble.

"Well…I was-"

"My point Hope, is that was foolish! What in your right mind made you believe you could take on the Egg fleet?" Shadow growled as I felt myself sink into the seat as I began to bring us in for a landing in the G.U.N. base.

"In the middle of a blizzard, none the less." He continued as I began to shut everything off, and open the hatch. I began to climb down when I felt hands circle my waist and help me down. Shadow set me down but put his hands on my shoulders.

"Tell me, Hope. What were you doing?" He asked as I looked away from him, I knew if I told him he would be furious. Then came the rapid click of heels against concrete. Of course Rouge would be in on this too.

"Kiddo you are in so much trouble. What were you thinking!" She shouted as she stormed over to us. I was confused. So they leave me alone and when I finally go do something for myself they start worrying?

"Nothing. Let me go, Please!" I said as I tried to twist away from Shadow and go to my room, but he had a tight grip on my shoulders.

"It's not nothing, Hope. You will stand here till you tell us what you were doing." He growled as I felt all my feelings bubble up and overflow.

"I don't see why you need to know!" I said as Shadow and Rouge just stared at me while I felt tears sting my eyes.

"We need to know because we care about you, Hope." Rouge said as I looked at her with tears slipping down my face.

"I don't believe that! If you've cared then why have I spent the last two Christmases alone? Why have I always been left behind?" I said trying to keep my voice calm but ultimately failed. Shadow and Rouge looked at each other.

"I thought you were with her! If I had known then I would have stayed." Rouge said placeing a hand on her hip as she gave Shadow a glare while he rolled his eyes.

"Even if you had known you would've found someone else to stay with her." Shadow retorted while Rouge stared at him in shock.

"T-That's not true! Don't try to change the conversation, Shadow the hedgehog. I've worked with you for too long to know what you're up to." Rouge said as Shadow turned to her finally releasing me. Seeing my chance I ran out of the hanger and down the halls, tears streaming down my face as I took each step. I could hear the sound of Shadow's air shoes a little ways behind me, I yelped as I felt arms circle my waist and stop me from going any further. Then I cried while dropping to my knees as he still hung on to me. Before I knew it I was turned around to face him but ended up crying into his chest.

"I-Its not f-fair! It's…not!" I sobbed as I felt a pain in my chest then spread through my body. Shadow just knelt there with me, just holding me as I sobbed and sobbed. Why couldn't I have a family? Why couldn't I have a single Christmas with people who cared about me?

"But we do care about you, Hope. Can't you see that?" Rouge said as she crouched beside us and lightly pushed back a few loose strands of hair. I must have been speaking my thoughts without knowing.

"Hope. We are sorry that you've been alone the last few years and we are sorry that you have no family to spend it with. But should you need us, just ask." Shadow said as I stopped crying and just hugged him. So they did care?

"Oh Honey don't be upset. From now on we're going to be more conscious of you, okay? Now get up you two." Rouge said as she stood up encouraging Shadow and I. I let go of Shadow and took a step away from them. I looked at the two of them. They were so different. One a spy the other a special agent. One ivory, the other ebony.

"Thank you, guys." I said to them as Rouge smiled, patted me on the head then began to walk away, but Shadow stayed. After Rouge was long gone Shadow walked up to me, I could tell there was something he wanted to say.

"…Hope. I want to show you something. Go grab your coat. I'll wait for you here." He said as I nodded then began down the hall to my room. What did he want to show me? All I could guess was that it was outside, since I needed my coat. Only a few minutes passed till I was running down the hall again with my coat halfway up my arms, and Shadow stood exactly where he said he would.

" Where are we going?" I asked as I slowed down and walked towards him, he looked away for a moment.

"…A place that holds meaning to me…You'll see soon enough." He said leaving me in even more confusion and in curiosity. He took my hand then shouted 'Chaos Control' a moment later I felt a cold chilling wind hit me. I brought my coat closer to me as Shadow dropped my hand and began walking forward and through the snow. Then I realized where I was. It was a cemetery. Dark headstones were in horazontal lines, a bit scared I hurried over to where Shadow was. He was standing in front of a single tombstone, I walked closer towards him, but he never looked at me. I crouched down in front of the headstone and began to brush off the snow that covered it so I could see the markings. Then I knew who this was. Maria Robotnik. Shadow's friend, the one who died centuries ago. But why did Shadow bring me here.

"I brought you here, because this is where I'd be every Christmas. I'd come here for the peace and quiet and…and to be near her. But that's not the only reason why I brought you here, Hope." He said as he walked around the grave and towards the other side of the headstone, his shoes crunching against the snow. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed and his face terse.

" Believe it or not, we're related." He finished as I looked up to him in shock, I stood up lightly brushing the snow off my knees then stared at him.

"We're related? How?" I asked as he sighed then placed his hand on the headstone, he closed his eyes and began to speak.

" You know, I was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Maria was his granddaughter, so in a sense we were like siblings. The proffessor had two sons, one the father of Colin Kintobor and Ivo Robotnik. And the other the father of Maria Robotnik. Meaning that you and Maria were cousins. And because I was created from Gerald's DNA and almost a sibling to Maria…then that would make us cousins as well. Or rather an Uncle since I was more Gerald's son than his grandchild." Shadow said as I felt my world spinning. So…I did have family. Shadow was …Shadow _is_ my uncle? It was then I noticed Shadow watching me carefully waiting for my response. I looked at him as I felt a tingle in my body and before I could think twice I ran over to him and threw my arms around his waist. I do have family. And he was right here all along! He was stiff for the first few moments as I hugged him, but he began to relax and returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas, Hope."

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Shadow." I said with a giggle as I just hugged him back.

Meanwhile…

"Sir? We found this package on the hull of the ship. Shall we dispose of it?" A metallic voice said in the dark room, a yawn echoed through out the room.

"Let me see it!" Snively said as he padded across the room and took the parcel from the robot then dismissed it from his room. He sat on his bed and began to open the package with the soft lamp light shinning down on him. As he tore open the plain brown wrapping he found a small note which said this…

_Dear Snively,_

_I know we aren't on the best of terms, but I just wanted to say…I forgive you. We all make mistakes. But we're still human, and I know there is some good in you. Anyway I just thought you might like this, you know, I figured that you were having a terrible Christmas alone, like me. So Merry Christmas, brother. I hope we can see eye to eye one day...soon._

_Your sister, Hope._

Snively was snapped out of reading the note when he felt a wetness on his face then realized he was in tears. He put the note aside and lifted up the emerald scarf. He held it in his hands, overwhelmed that Hope would give him something. After all he had done to her. He killed off her family. Is fighting against her and everything she loves…and yet she gave him a gift. Something small and something simple but it meant everything. It mean she was thinking about him. It meant that she had forgiven him…it meant that she…well she had hope. That she had

'Hope' that they'd be together one day. Snively folded up the scarf and placed it in a drawer in his nightstand, then ripped up the note. Not from hate. Or from embarrassment. But because should Eggman ever find it, then Snively might not be among the living. As he watched the pieces flutter into the trash bin, he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hope."

* * *

**Finally! I've been dying to get this up! And since Christmas is in a few days I knew my deadline was coming fast…I'm not sure if I'm still going to do a Christmas One-shot. I have one almost finished but I don't know or I'm not sure how to end it. Oh and one more thing! Hope is not an OC she is an actual character. Go to Mobius Encyclopedia and search Hope Kintobor. And yes she really is related to Shadow and Maria. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**

_**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Winter passed by quicker than I could have imagined, and soon spring was with us. I smiled as Omega and I were out in some field surrounded by flowers…unfortunately Omega wanted to blow up the entire field but that's another story. We were there to test out some new adjustments I made to Omega's artillery and accuracy again.

"Alrighty Omega lets see if you could hit …that tree." I said squinting in the distance to see a small tree about a few hundred yards off.

"Target sighted, aiming defenseless tree." Omega confirmed , I watched him still a little weirded out by him and trees. Ever since he went on that mission with Shadow and Rouge to get the Sol Emerald, he had something against nature…huh.

"…erm…okay, fire away!" I said still a little bit confused but I pushed it off, I could hear the whirring of the mechanisms in Omega as he began to fire then there was a wave of smoke and sputtering.

"Attempt failed." Omega concluded as I sighed then nodded, I thought I had finally gotten it to work!

"Well, we'll have to try again! Let me grab my tool box and I'll have another look, okay?" I said as I ran back to my plane, to grab the box. I couldn't help the smile that appeared as I listened to the clinks and clanking of the tools in the took box, it was such a cheerful sound on a cheerful day. I grabbed a ratchet and a pair of pliers, then quickly headed back to where Omega was. He dropped to the ground to let me work on him, I opened his circuit board on his arm ready to see what would I have to fix…a lot. Actually more than I originally thought.

"Ugh, We need to get back to G.U.N Omega, the damage is to much for me to do here and I need my special tools for this." I said as I sighed then headed back to my aircraft, I could hear Omega clunking behind me defeatedly.

" I know, I know. I wish we didn't have to go back either, Rouge has been in a real grouchy mood since that last mission of yours. The commander as well, although I still don't understand why you weren't able to get the sol emerald." I said as climbed into the plane.

"Things happen for a specified reason, reason of which I do not fully understand myself." Omega concluded as I shrugged, the past is the past. Although Rouge wasn't too happy about it. She mentioned something about Shadow getting soft on her and 'letting' them get away with it. Although ever since Christmas Shadow has seemed a little different, well he hasn't been so moody.

Half an hour later we were climbing down from the plane and into the G.U.N hanger. As we began to head back to my workshop, I went over things I could do to change Omega's problem. But nothing came to mind that is until we passed by the Zone Transporter in one of the rooms then it hit me. I could use the energy protons from there and convert it into a smaller unit and use it to help Omega when he powers up so his fusion sparks don't explode!

"Omega! I have an idea, go on to my work shop I've got to grab something that might help you." I said then turned back around to head back to the room with the transporter. I smiled as I set my tool box beside the transporter, I climbed in the center of it to reach the main circuit boards. Now the tricky part was figuring out how to get the energy protons out without setting off the fusions chambers. Within five minutes the lid was off and I was hanging halfway inside the transporter with just my legs sticking out.

"If I take out the Star plugs out to get to the Energy protons then I'll need to reconstruct the Kinetic transfusion so the plugs will still be in sync with the rest of the module." I said to myself as I reached for the star plugs, but I was a little too short. I know I can get it, I made this thing in the first place! I thought angrily to myself as I continued to stretch for the star plugs but along the way my sleeve got caught on Fusion jumpers.

"Oh great." I said trying to work it out of the catch, but no luck. I was already mad that I couldn't reach and now I was stuck, so before I could think about the consequences I yanked my arm. Three things happened after that. 1) My shirt sleeve ripped. 2) The Zone transporter kicked on with me still in it. And 3) I began to panic.

"What!" I yelped as I tried to pull myself out of the transporter and run away but a second later I screamed as the bright green light flashed around me. I felt a tingling run though my body as I heard the whirring of the transporter then there was a loud 'swoosh' then everything began to blur together.

"Oomph!" I gasped as I landed on something hard, my worlds was still spinning around me but it didn't take too long for me to realize that I wasn't in G.U.N anymore. In fact I began to wonder if I was even in a world because there was emptiness around me with the exceptions of huge highways floating weightlessly above me.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud as I looked around myself to see a small city a little ways off, then suddenly everything changed…or moved. I looked down to see the highway beneath me, then I realized that I had moved…I was sideways along some invisible road hanging a foot off the ground.

"This is getting really weird." I said as I cautiously took a step towards the city to find that what ever I was walking on was stable and invisible which was a little unnerving but nonetheless I continued on. There ought to be someone who can help me get back. I thought as I walked by some buildings, actually everything looked like it was in ruins.

"Hey…kid. Yo! Blondie!" I turned around to see a small grey building coated with a thick layer of what looked like metal. There was a small window with three bars across it and something green behind those bars. I slowly approached the building slowly taking in the creature behind the walls. He was a green hedgehog with red glasses and a black jacket.

"Y-Yes?" I said looking at the hedgehog as he smirked at me.

"Ya lost? I can help ya, if ya want but cha gotta help me first." He said as I stared at him skeptically.

"I don't know. Why are you in there?" I said as the thought that he was in some kind of prison for some reason.

"This pest put me in here, he got me confused with my lookalike. Come on kiddo, help me out." He said flashing me a smile and a wink, I sighed scratching my head. Well it looked like there wasn't really anyone else to help me.

"Okay, then. I'll help you. By the way, I'm Hope. Hope Kintobor." I said as I began to walk around the building to find the metallic door with a pair of keys hanging from a hook, well that was easy. A minute later the key was in the lock and the door was swung open, I blinked for a minute when I fully saw the green hedgehog…he looked just like Sonic and Shadow.

"Thanks kiddo, the name's Scourge. Scourge the hedgehog." He said as he tugged at his jacket then began to walk off, with a short yelp I ran after him.

"Hey! What about me? I thought you were going to help me get back to Mobius!" I shouted as I ran after him, he stopped but before I could stop running I crashed into him knocking us both to the ground.

"Look, Blondie. Ya can't trust anyone and- Mobius?" He growled as he pushed me away and finished standing up but paused a second as he looked at me.

"You said Mobius?" He said as a slow smile appeared on his face, I nodded then began to stand up as well.

"Y-Yeah, that's where I live." I said as his smile then turned into a smirk then before I could blink I felt his hand roughly grab my wrist as he yanked me forward.

"Why didn't ya say so in the first place, Blondie? Let blow this place!" He laughed then suddenly started running at a speed that I thought wasn't possible except for Sonic. Everything blurred together then suddenly I felt weightless again as I heard Scourge laughing then we tumbled onto something soft and …kinda itchy. Grass. Thick green grass. I yelped in glee as I laid on it, the cold concrete of the highway was really depressing.

"Heh, thought I'd never get outta that prison. Blue is gonna pay for putting me in there." Scourge chuckled as he stood there then looked at me.

"An you're gonna help me, babe." He smirked as I suddenly felt my stomach begin to knot.

"Blue? Who's Blue? And what are you talking about?" I asked as I began to very slowly crawl backward away from him.

"Sonic the hedgehog. He's the punk that put me in there. Now I'll have re-take over my world again and his." Scourge snarled out as he took a step towards me, my heart began to race. What did he want me for? What was he going to do to Sonic? Well one thing was for sure, I wasn't staying to find out. Instantly I leapt to my feet and started running.

"Hehe, you think you can outrun me? I'm the fastest thing alive, kid!" He shouted as my heart pounded in my ears as I ran away then a moment later I was sent flying on my back.

"Big mistake, Blondie. One you're gonna regret." He growled as he was about to grab me when suddenly a long slender silver stick appeared above me.

"I suggest you step away from the girl before you get hurt." It was a female grey wolf and she didn't look too happy. She had a blue body suit, gold bangles, blue sandals, a feathered headdress and skirt and lastly a red cape. Behind her was a pack of wolves behind her, and they looked like they were ready to fight as well. Suddenly a blond haired girl ran up to me and grabbed my hand as she began to pull me away.

"Come on!" She hissed as we began to retreat when a blur of green appeared in front of us.

"_I don't think so, Blondie."_

* * *

**And cliffhanger! Haha! I know you guys love them! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- For those of you who 'liked' my page on Facebook then please go 're-like' it because it got deleted somehow and I have to restart! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

We both yelped stumbling back as Scourge jumped in front of us, instantly I heard a chorus of snarls and in a moment a tan wolf appeared in front of us.

"Aerial, take her back to the city. Now." The tan wolf snarled out as he glared at Scourge. The blond haired girl nodded then tightly gripped my hand as she began to pull me towards a far off city. If I had taken a better look at my surroundings then I would have noticed it sooner.

"Come on! Lets go!" She said as we raced through the grasses of the plain and towards the tan adobe city. I looked back to see a huge cloud of dust rising where I had once stood. Within five minutes of nonstop running at full speed we had made it within the walls of the city. We came to a stop both of us out of breath and panting.

"That was too close! Whew! I'm Aerial by the way. What's your name?" She asked as I wiped my forehead still gasping for breath.

"I'm Hope. Do you know where I'm at?" I asked as I finally got air back into my lungs, Aerial smiled and was about to answer me when another girl ran up to us. She had bright red hair and purple overalls.

"Athena! I've got her, no worries. Mom, dad and the rest of the pack are taking care of that creep!" Aerial confirmed to Athena as she came to a stop in front of me, she gave a shy smile and held out her hand to shake.

"This is my sister Athena, she's mute. Athena this is Hope, the girl that was stranded out there." Aerial introduced us as we shook hands, we both smiled then Athena looked over to where the wolves where and frowned.

"Yeah, I hope everyone will be okay too. Hey, Hope? Who was that green hedgehog you were with. He sure looked nasty." Aerial said scrunching up her nose at the thought of Scourge along with Athena. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around myself, I made a huge mistake. A mistake that could cost Sonic…as if I didn't have enough to make up to him already.

"His name is Scourge the hedgehog. I…I helped him escape this prison…I thought he was a good guy, he said he'd help me get back home. But when we got here he said that he was going to hurt a friend of mine. Then you appeared." I explained as both girls nodded then shrugged at the same time. Like they were twins or something. Or maybe its just the fact that they're sisters?

"Oh well, what's done is done. What can you do now? Don't let it get to you! Things always work out in the end, right Athena?" Aerial said holding my hand beaming at me, I smiled back at her then looked over to Athena who in turn took my hand as well.

"I hope mom and dad are okay, it looks like things are getting rough out there!" Aerial said as we looked over to the battle field. Things weren't looking well. Every time a wolf was knocked to the ground I felt the girls shudder then suddenly a brown blur zoomed in front of us.

"Marcos! You know what mom said! We have to stay here!" Aerial shouted as she dropped my hand and raced onto the field. The brown blur was actually a tan wolf with a gray muzzle, blue shirt, gold belt and wristbands along with matching blue boots.

"Aww come on, Aerial! They need my help!" Marcos whined as Aerial placed her hands on her hips and gave him an annoyed look.

" You'll just get in the way! Stay over here! That goes for you too, Maria!" Aerial shouted as a grey/violet colored wolf tried to sneak past the Marcos and Aerial. Maria was a grey colored wolf almost identical to the wolf that had stepped in front of me.

"Aerial! You know dad and I have been working on my fighting techinque! I can help!" She sighed crossing her arms, Aerial did the same shaking her head at the two.

"Hope, these are my adopted siblings. Maria and Marcos. Guys, this is Hope." The two wolves sighed then Maria gave me a smile and held out her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, Hope." She said as we shook hands while Marcos sighed then came over as well.

"Nice to meet you too, Hope." He said as I shook his hand after Maria "Nice to meet the both of you." I said back as they both shrugged then turned back to the battle field. I could tell they were both eager to get into the middle of the scuffle and luckily it looked like it was coming to an end. Scourge was laying on his back glaring up at the wolves surrounding him. His icy blue eyes found mine as he stared across the plain, I took a step back gasping from his heated gaze.

"I'll let you win this round, Blondie. But I'll be back and you're gonna wish you hadn't made me mad, kid." He growled distinctly but let out a yelp as a tall tan male wolf snarled above him.

"You'll do no such thing!" He snapped as Scourge just gave him a smirk then jumped up and ran off into the distance. Cheers could be heard from the pack as the green menace disappeared from their sight.

"Yes! They did it!" Aerial cheered jumping up along with Athena.

"Oh yeah, Mom and Dad kicked his sorry butt!" Marcos shouted punching the air as Maria rolled her eyes but was smiling as well.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I don't think we'll be seeing him any time soon!" Maria said with a flip of her dark grey hair. Everyone was celebrating but I still had a sickening feeling in my stomach. Something was telling me that them getting into a fight with Scourge only made things worse…and that he was going to come back twice as strong and twice as fierce. But for the moment everyone was happy and I couldn't help but be a little glad that everyone was safe…for now that is….

* * *

**Ugh, sorry its short but I had this at a cliffhanger and I hate leaving you guys at cliffhangers…well not really but anyways. Thanks for the great reviews! Please keep it up and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- Marcos, Maria, Aerial, and Athena do not belong to me. And they are not OCs, they are actual characters from the Sonic Comics. Check them out! They are too funny! And very sweet at times...well except Marcos..hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

Normal Pov

The clanking of heavy metal feet resounded throughout the G.U.N base halls, E-123 Omega paced through the halls searching for his blond haired mechanic. His sensors then spotted an ebony red striped hedgehog.

"Shadow. Have you seen Hope? She said she would return but it has been over three hours." Omega said causing the said dark hedgehog to stop in his tracks.

"No…I haven't seen her. Over three hours? Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Shadow said pausing for a moment then getting that odd feeling that something was wrong.

"She has a tendency to forget things. I thought little of it till now, considering she has never been gone this long." Omega replied as Shadow nodded clenching his fists, already knowing that Hope did have a habit of forgetfulness but her gone for so long only meant trouble.

"I'll check the surveillance cameras, get Rouge." Shadow said as he began to run to the surveillance room, already a feeling of worry beginning to sit with him. It was already past 8 at night, meaning most of the workers were already headed home leaving the surveillance room empty of people. Meaning Shadow was able to do his work in piece, his eyes darted back and forth through the video of today's work, taking in every detail and expression.

"Well have you found her yet, handsome?" Rouge asked as she walked into the room right as the video focused on the transporter room which contained the Zone-Breaching Platform. The small blond head was seen on the screen entering the room, but never coming out. And since the platform was highly classified there were no surveillance videos in that room. Shadow quickly typed into the computer, answering Rouge's question with the silence he known for. He sped up the video hoping to see that shock of golden hair come out of the room, but after 6 hours of video gone through he knew she never left that room.

"She went in but never came out." Shadow growled as he quickly stormed out of the room and headed towards the Transporter Room, ready to lash out at her for wasting his time in searching for her.

He raced down the halls towards the room, but when he stepped inside he found not a single soul inside. Then there was that drop in his stomach, that he only had when it came to Hope Kintobor, who seemed to forever to get in trouble. He stepped towards the platform as he noticed that a piece of it was lifted up, as though someone had tried to get inside of it. Kneeling beside the open hole, he spotted a small piece of orange fabric dangling on a wire.

"Where is she? If she never left the room and she's not here?" Rouge said as she walked in the room as Shadow reached inside to pull out the orange fabric. It was identical to Hope's long sleeve shirt.

"She must have accidentally activated the Zone-Breaching Platform while she was working with in it. She could be anywhere now!" Shadow growled as Rouge bit her lip then moved over to the computer, then just moments later the sound of nails clicking against keys could be heard.

"Well maybe we can see what the transporter's coordinates were last set to. Maybe she wound up in…The No Zone?" Rouge gasped as the page began to pull up on the computer screen, Shadow kicked the piece of metal missing from the platform back in its place as he stood on it.

"Send me there. I'll handle this alone. She couldn't have possibly gotten far." He said knowing very well that with Hope's luck she's gotten herself in big trouble…and he was right. Rouge complied with his request, knowing that she was already assigned a solo mission and didn't have the time to search for the lost girl, even if she wanted to. Shadow landed horizontally only to view the No Zone in ruins, instantly he was approached by a Zone Cop, Zonic.

"What's happened here?" Shadow asked intrigued but also worried that Hope was somewhere in the ruins. Zonic sighed tapping his foot, just like his Mobius Prime counterpart.

"An inmate escaped from the Zone Jail, Scourge the hedgehog. Witnesses say they saw a blond haired Overlander help him escape. You know that Zone traveling is a violation of the rules at the moment. All travel through Zones have been locked down at the moment, I ought to arrest you." Zonic said crossing his arms as he began to look at the dark hedgehog, Shadow merely looked away as he began to wonder where Scourge could have taken off. Knowing that green hedgehog, Shadow's first guess would have been Moebius but there was also that guess of Mobius Prime. Scourge's first plan would be to get back at Sonic for locking him up and knowing Hope's naive personality, Scourge most likely tricked her into helping him. He felt his anger rise at the thought of the jade hedgehog. If he had hurt a single hair on that little girl's head then…

"I will be returning to my world, you won't be seeing me any time soon." Shadow said as he then pulled out a Chaos Emerald and quickly shouted out 'Chaos Control' before Zonic had the chance to arrest him. Shadow leaning on a hunch went to Mobius Prime, in hopes that Scourge hadn't touched Hope or less thing get ugly and Scourge ends up being a green scorch mark on the ground….

Hope's Pov

The Wolf Pack welcomed me with open arms, even though I was the cause of most of their injuries. Athena and Aerial begged me to stay in their room, so I complied not wanting to be a burden and also because I felt bad by saying 'No' to the children of the people who saved me. I laid back on the colorful mats, wondering how long it would take for Omega, Shadow and Rouge to notice I was gone. A few days would probably go by before anyone noticed, after I wasn't a big member of the team. Not worth anyone's attention, really. Heh, I bet that if I went missing then no one would even search for me. I was just a girl, just a kid. G.U.N had several mechanics that could probably do a better job than me. I sat up as I felt tears start to stream down my face, I was just a nobody. Who would want a traitor, a liability like me? Before I could start to sniffle I hurried out of the room, pushing away the curtain that served as a door and into the cool night air of the courtyard. The moon was high in the sky and the stars sparkled like diamonds, the vast sky reminded me of how small I was compared to everything.

"I…I'm ..nothing…what was I thinking someone would come for me?" I said wrapping my arms around myself as I felt a heavy weight in my heart.

"About time you got that kiddo." I froze at the sound of the voice, I knew he wasn't just going to give up like that " you actually thought a little brat like you, would be worth anything?" He continued as I suddenly saw a dark shadow dart in front of me. " Kiddo, nobody cares what happens to you. You look out for your self." Suddenly I was knocked to the ground, tears streaming down my back, not from the physical pain but emotional. I knew he was right. Who was I ? Just some kid who tried to hang around with G.U.N's top agents.

"Heh, that's how you and I are similar kid. No one gives a crap what happens to us." I let out a shriek as I felt a hand grab my overalls and lift me off to the ground to glowing ice blue eyes.

"L-L-Let me go! P-please!" I cried as my heart raced, Scourge chuckled as he then tossed me to the ground like a rag doll. Tears were now streaming down my face in torrents as I heard his footsteps approach then cried out as I felt his hand roughly grab my hair

"And what? No one will even notice a little nobody like you is missing. No one cares what happens to you!"

"**I do**." A dark voice said "Release the girl now and I might not kill you- well I can't say that but perhaps I can _try_ to make your death quick." All I could see was a dark shadow standing in front of Scourge then I finally saw the glowing red eyes. _**Shadow.**_

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! And again with the cliffhangers! If it wasn't for **_**VioletAssassin **_**then I probably wouldn't have updated this week so thanks for that final push to update this story! Thanks to EVERYONE who's ever reviewed! It means the world to me that you take the time to comment on my silly stories! So please keep it up and I'll try to keep up my work! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	7. Chapter 7

"S-Shadow!" I cried out seeing my dark hero standing before me, Scourge just sneered then shoved me forward. Coughing out the dirt that flew into my mouth, I scrambled towards Shadow running behind him wondering what was going to happen next.

"You can have her, stripes. I'll go easy on you today, next time we meet it won't be as charming. Later, kiddo, we will see each other again." Scourge snarled out glaring at me with ice blue eyes, I quickly reached for Shadow's arm afraid of what kind of stunt Scourge would try to pull this time.

"Leave now, Scourge before I decide to make you nothing but a scorch mark on my shoes." Shadow snarled out crimson eyes glowing with a hate that only Shadow could pull off reminding me of how Shadow could still scare even me. Note to self: Don't catch Shadow in a grumpy mood.

"Yeah, whatever stripes." Scourge sneered then turned tail leaving behind a green streak as Shadow stood there silently for the longest time, I let go of him taking a step back. The whistling wind cut though my clothes and whipped my hair against my face as I waited for his reaction.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Hope?" Shadow said quietly not once looking back to me, I shrank away closing my eyes to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry. I am. I didn't know Scourge was going to-" I tried to explain but was stopped when Shadow whirled on me, his brow furrowing in my direction as he took in my quaking form.

"He could have hurt you or worse, Hope-"

"What does it matter! You don't need me! You never have and probably never will!" I shouted back at him as his voice rose dangerously at me, I took another few steps back as Shadow shook his head.

"Don't be idiotic-"

"Its true and you know it! You don't need me, why did you even bother coming after me?" I said voice quivering and eyes blurring as Shadow stepped forward placing his hands on my shoulders, I flinched looking away from him.

"Where did this come from?" He asked as I flushed remembering who started it all and apparently so did Shadow when he snarled out that next time he saw him he was going to exterminate him until there's nothing left but ashes.

"I never considered being the one to tell you, Hope. I would have thought it was obvious the way everyone is with you." Shadow said as I slowly looked at him wondering exactly what he meant. " You are an important part of our team. I'd thought you knew that already, Hope. If you recall Omega only trusts you to work on and Rouge counts on you to update her equipment." He explained to me as I nodded knowing that he was right, again. But still…I didn't feel like I did anything to help out. I liked working on Omega and I loved finding new ways to update Rouge's gadgets, it was fun.

"And most importantly…I can count on you to…always be there when I return." I looked up to him, completely taken aback by this sudden revelation, he looked at me and it was then that I could see the sincerity in what he said. I smiled glad to know that he really did mean what he said, I threw my arms around him hugging him as tightly as I can.

"Thank you, Shadow." I said as I felt his body stiffen from contact then slowly relax against me as his arms just wrapped around me stiffly. I couldn't help the giggle, he was still getting used to me hugging him , but that was okay. After all practice makes perfect!

"Your…welcome. I believe its time for us to return to G.U.N HQ before Rouge decides to come after the both of us." Shadow said quietly as he pulled away from me, I shook my head at him looking back to the home of Athena and Aerial.

"I…really ought to say goodbye. The Wolf Pack has been really nice to me, I'd hate to leave and have them wonder where I went-" I explained as Shadow nodded silently motioning me to go on and do what ever needed to be done.

"-There's no need, Hope. We heard everything." I looked back to see Lupe standing behind me with a coy smile on her lips, she gently patted my head before hugging me.

"I'm glad you're safe and returning to your people. Be strong, Hope Kintobor. Know that you always have a place in the Wolf Nation, should you need it." She said gently as I hugged her, fighting back the tears at the kind words that made me want to cry. A place to belong…but I already found my place to belong and it was in the United Federation at G.U.N.

"_Thank you so much. I know now, I have other people I can count on and people who can count on me…"_

* * *

**I know. Its small but better than nothing, right? *ducks in time for rotten tomatoes***


	8. Chapter 8

/So. I'm not dead. But I am terribly terribly sorry for the horribly long wait. Life caught up with me and sadly lost interest in Sonic fandom. But in a spark of nostalgia and fond memories and love of Hope and stuff I decided to update this one last time. Its been a long time since I last wrote Sonic or fiction in general so my style is different and I don't use first person any longer. Sorry if its a bit difficult but that's just how I roll now. Hope you guys enjoy and maybe I'll keep it up.

* * *

There was a peace that had settled into the air as spring took its turn for the year and Hope couldn't help but feel light. Bright blue skies, cool crisp breezes and everything changing to vibrant greens seemed to flood the area. She tried to spend more time outdoors, getting a little sun was good for her or so Rouge said. There was a skip in the blonde mechanic's step as she went about her work and usual routine. Why wouldn't there be? She had a niche within the heart of G.U.N. ,teammates who cared about her and a place where she was useful. And she knew deep down somewhere…_Snively did care._ Even if he couldn't show it.

Missions went on without its hitches and bumps, equipment maintenanced and upgraded all by the fourteen year old genius who let her brilliance show to keep her friends safe in the little ways she could. She liked the peace and security she had. She liked the teasing wink from Rouge, the bright complements that came from the mecha that was Omega and the quiet barely revealing guardian Shadow had became for her. So when she was called down to a meeting room and stepped inside did a sick feeling settle in her stomach.

The finality of the click of the door shutting echoed in her ears as she looked to the terse faces of Rouge and Commander Tower. Swallowing hard she kept a brave face and continued walking in as she tried to keep a light tone. Several things raced through her mind of things that could've gone wrong. Which was a lot and by the look on their faces something was wrong.

"You called for me, Commander?" Came the voice that more worried than she had wanted it to sound. The ivory bat only scowled lightly at the elder man, lips twitching agitatedly with her hands resting on curvacious hips then trained her gaze on the little one before them as she spoke.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Does the name Elaine Kintobor ring a bell?" A beat passed as the question hung in the air and she didn't know how to respond. A Kintobor?

"-Um. No. Not really. Everyone in my family is either dead or-or robotizised…or Snively." Worried blues flickered between the two as she stood there confused and lost by the questions presented.

"Why?"

"An unidentified aircraft crash landed several hours ago-" Commander Tower began to explain, but was cut off before he could continue.

"-Is that where you sent Omega?" Everything had been hectic hours earlier. She didn't know why specifically but something had happened. Something was always happening, but she did think it was odd that Omega was being rushed out.

"Yes. We weren't sure of its origin nor would they respond to our communications as it entered the atmosphere." He rumbled out before looking out towards the window set across the room then back to her. "Once it crash landed we sent out soldiers to investigate. It wasn't long that the capsule opened and-"

"Your cousin stepped out. Gave all those boys a heart attack thinking they were going to expect some alien." The bat snorted out to the annoyance of the higher up, but he let her continue with her explanation.

"My...cousin?"

"Ah-huh. She looks like you and from the look on Shadow's face she looks like-" Rouge began at first, but then stopped as she came to the end of her sentence. The name didn't need to be said. The tragedy. Hope was two years old at the time when the war of the Overlanders ended and her family parted ways from Maria and their grandfather. She could barely remember her with vague glimpses of blonde hair like her own and bright blue eyes.

The teenager looked away as the memories flashed briefly before a quiet '_Oh_' sounded and a smile appeared on her lips. "El? Elaine? Ellie?"

A look of relief passed over the features of the adults when she realized who it was. If she hadn't then there was a risk Eggman might be trying to trick them with an android of a family member. He still might be.

"I remember her now. She was my oldest cousin. My Dad mentioned he had a younger brother, but he and his wife died in the war. But he had a daughter and she lived with us and with Maria for a while." She recounted as her fingers lightly tapped at her chin before reaching up to tug at her hair. She remembered them separating. She remembered Maria leaving. Both of them left at the same time.

"I don't remember what happened to her after we left. I know now that Maria went with Grandfather Gerald, but...I don't remember about Elaine. I was too little." Pale pink lips frowned at the lack of memory before she looked to them hopefully.

"Can I see her?"

"Describe her." Came the curt cold response of the commander earning a slight flinch from the youngest.

"Excuse me?" A tired sigh could be heard from the elder man as he shook his head and said what they had feared.

"I just want to make sure she's actually who she says she is. There's a chance that-"

"Eggman and Snively are tricking us again. Tricking me." Hope finished as the brief look of happiness at a family member darted away again.

"Or Shadow." Rouge finished coming around to her to lightly pat her shoulder. "She shares a resemblance because they're related which could trigger certain things."

"Yeah." She replied back weakly before continuing. "She had um...light brown hair. Kinda penny-ish in sunlight. And blue eyes I think. I don't remember how tall and it won't mean much cause I was two."

"That sounds about right." Rouge commented looking to Tower. "So can I take her or not?"

Abraham Tower only looked at the teenager before nodding solemnly and waving them off without another word. He didn't seem pleased. And for all intensive purposes he had a right to it. Kintobor. Robotnik. One and the same. And they usually brought trouble. Hope seemed to be the exception and they were thankful for that.

"Miss Kintobor?" The name calling stopped her from bolting out the door and dragging Rouge with her.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Do not reveal anything of your work here at G.U.N to her-"

"But-"

"That's an order, Miss Kintobor. We don't have much as of verification of her origins. We're not even sure she is whom she says. Do not disclose information on our technology, weapons nor missions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Carry on."


End file.
